After the speech
by daansc88
Summary: I wish Lanie would have realized something during her talk to Kate in "The Limey"


"Hey, what are you doing here?" Esposito was surprised to see Lanie, she had knocked on his door without any word she would come by this evening.

"May I come in," Lanie wanted to know almost shy.

"Sure," As he would have let her stand outside his door.

"What's wrong? Has anything happened?" He asked alarmed, usually she called when she was in the mood for sex, and also her face told him, this time it was something different.

"Yes .. No, nothing has happened, but I ...," Lanie began to falter, if what she was going to do wouldn't be so difficult.

"Do you want to sit down? Something to drink? "Esposito felt that there had to be something important, and that it was hard for his ex-girlfriend, so he didn't want to put pressure on them unnecessarily, in standing around in front of the door.

"Yes, water wouldn't be bad," Lanie agreed, grateful for the brief distraction.

"Coming right up, sit down," he asked and disappeared into the kitchen.

Lanie took off her jacket and sat on the couch. She stroked one of the pillows, while she remembered how they had made love on the couch.

When he sat down beside her, she pushed those thoughts away quickly, they were not helpful at the moment.

"So, what has happened?" Esposito asked, as he handed her the glass of water.

Lanie took it and sipped a bit water to have some time to organize her thoughts.

"I talked to Kate," it finally burst out of Lanie.

Javier looked confused, but didn't speak, she would say more as soon as she was ready.

Lanie stared at the glass in her hands and nibbled on her lower lip. "We've talked about Caslte and her feelings for him," she said, but avoided looking at him. "When she came down to see me today, she told me that he is with this blonde bimbo at a lunch date. I asked how long she wants to wait. I gave her a speech, that for 10 years I gave the bodies company while there down there for one or two nights, and that all these people still had plans. Go on a cruise, loose 10 pounds, fall in love ... but no one has all the time in the world," Lanie told, starring at the glass of water in her hands.

She sighed, that was still the easy part. Javier looked at her inquiringly, but didn't know what she was getting at. So he looked at it simply, her shiny black hair, who played about her face, her beautiful brown eyes. His eyes went to her lips ... how much he wanted to kiss those lips now.

Lanie took another deep breath to make up her courage before she looked up. Their eyes met, and Lanie sat down the water glass.

"And I realized that I also don't have all the time in the world. And more importantly, I realized that I did one of the three points already, "she said in a shaky voice.

She slid a little closer to him and took his hand in hers. "I already fell in love. I was head over heels in love with Javier Esposito and not only that, I had a great relationship with this man, but for some stupid fears that even I can't understand when I look back, I have ended this relationship, "she admitted, looking at it his hand in her, her thumb gently stroked back of his hand.

"Lanie," he started to say something, but she shook her head.

"Let me talk first, okay?" She asked him, looking him in the eye. Javier nodded and looked at her attentively.

"I've risked the chance of a live with the man I love without knowing how much time we have left, that I realized tonight. And if you want it too, I would be very happy if we wouldn't waste more time and we give us a second chance ... because I've never stopped loving you," the last sentence she had only whispered.

Esposito looked at her for a moment completely stunned. This he had certainly not expected, as he had seen her standing outside his door.

A happy smile spread across his face as he stroked her hair behind her ear with his free hand.

"Of course I want a second chance," he said before he leaned forward to kiss her gently.

Lanie wanted to deepen the kiss, but he broke his lips from hers, what brought a frustrated sigh from Lanie.

"I love you Lanie Parish, always will," Javier whispered and in his soft brown eyes, she could see that he meant every word.

Lanie could neither stop the uncontrollable grin on her face nor the butterflies in her stomach.

Their lips met again and this time it was Javier, who ran his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance. She moaned against his lips as they fell back on the couch together until she lay on top of him.

The last clear thought that run through her mind was that they would probably spend another night of passion on his couch ... finally.

After that she was no longer conceivable to clear thinking, because there were his hands touching her the right time at exactly the right places, his lips, which had found their way to her neck and his whisperd words about how beautiful she was and how he had missed her.

* * *

_**I hope you liked my litte one-shot.**_

_**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, but english isn't my native language.**_

_**Let's spread the Esplanie-love!**_


End file.
